The day he came home
by purplelittleninja
Summary: Happy almost father's day! This is a One Shot! This is based after Percy comes home for the first time after Tartarus. A little insight into Paul's head. Enjoy!


**Happy Father's day everyone! I thought Paul needed a little father's day thing so here it is!**

 **Paul**

I never thought that I would have son, let alone a demigod for a son. When I first met Sally I started living again. She gave me a breath of new life. When she talked about Percy her only child her face lit up. I have to admit when I heard how much he has been expelled all I could think about was 'this kid is a delinquent like no other.' I mean this kid blew up a freaking bus!

But when she talked about him her expression spoke a different truth. She spoke with such love and pride for her teenage son. When I would ask about his father she would smile and say "He is around and loves Perseus." Or if I asked to meet him she would laugh and say "if only you knew you would understand." what the hell did that mean?

It was only until later I found the truth and even helped in a battle defeating monsters I only knew existed in a fairy tale. I was worried that I wouldn't be a father to Percy because well who can compete against a god. I just know that Sally needs me to support her when things go bad like when Percy went missing for six months and then going to battle or the time he was stuck with Calypso. Sally always said he would come back and he did and always will.

I remember that day when Annabeth came over and told us he disappeared with no correlation of where. Sally and I waited for weeks then months. Every time I saw Sally she was sitting on the couch with a phone and a picture of Percy. It broke my heart to see her that way. I would sit with her and all she would do was say "He will come back. He always does." I would nod or pull her close to try and comfort her or at least calm her.

After two months I could tell she was giving up because she never carried the phone around. I started going back to work wishing I could do more to help Sally and find Percy. I came home one day and Sally was sitting by the phone pressing the message list over and over again. I asked her whats wrong "He called Paul and I didn't answer. I should have answered."

I smiled and listened to the message my smile grew larger and tears formed in my eyes as I heard Percy's voice "Mom. Hey ,I am alive. Hera put me to sleep for awhile, and then she took my memory, and... Anyway I am okay. I am sorry." Why would he say sorry for something he didn't intend to do? "I am on a quest-" I could hear him hesitate and take a deep breath "I'll make it home. I promise. I love you." He hung up the phone and Sally laughed with joy.

She pulled me in to a hug "he's alive! My baby is alive!" I laughed with her knowing my step son is alive.

I kissed Sally "he's coming home Sally. He's coming home!" We knew his life was going to be tough on him but we never expected what was to come.

* * *

Sally and I stood with smiles on our face as the door opened and a familiar mop of hair came into our view. Sally ran over to Percy and embraced him in a warm hug. She sighed in relief "your back! I was so worried. What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I heard a sniff and then sobs coming from the boy I saw fighting monsters and defeating Kronos break down into a shell of a human. He had lost weight and looked broken. I heard him mumble "things happened mom. I saw things that even the gods don't dare to see."

Sally fell to her knees along with Percy who cried on her shoulder. I walked over and put my arms around them "I am glad your back Percy and in one piece."

He sniffed "well almost. I lost a part of me in that damn pit."

Sally gasped and pulled away to look Percy in thee eyes "you don't mean you were in Tar-"

Percy shook his head "please don't say it. I had to. I couldn't let her fall alone... I just couldn't leave her again."

"You did the right thing to go with her. Is Annabeth okay?"

He had more tears form his eyes "No. We can't sleep. I can't close my eyes without seeing what I saw." his voice cracked.

I was in shock. He fell to Tartarus to stay with Annabeth. He couldn't leave her even though he was basically falling into hell because he couldn't leave her. The boy in front of me doesn't look like the young, happy boy that I knew. He lost the brightness in his eyes. His smile didn't reach them either. He had cuts and welts all over him. I could only watch with tears in my eyes. It pained me to see him in so much pain.

I would have never thought things could get worse than what they were when we found out her was missing and boy I was wrong. What is a father supposed to say? What can I do to make him better or at least on the right path to get better? Sally and I will have to take it day by day to learn how to help him cope with the things he saw. I will step up the plate to really be the father he needs (as long as Poseidon's okay with me doing that).

Sally cried and pulled him closer rubbing his head like a little child "it will be okay. Every thing will get better over time."

I smiled at Sally. She always knows the right words to say to make anyone feel better.

I now realize what it means to be a parent to a demigod. You never know what could happen and nothing new will ever surprise you. Sally once told me that a demigod's life is usually short and Percy's life will always be full of danger. I now know you must cherish every moment you get with a demigod because you never know when they will be taken from you in the most gruesome ways. The one saying I will never forget is "Every hero must come to an end." and I am damn sure that I will do my best to make the most of what I have.

 **Okay guys how was it? I thought Paul needed a little spotlight for fathers day. Please review I would love to know what you think.**

 **Cherish every moment you have and make the most of it because you never know when it's someone's time to leave this world. Always think about that because no one has their say on when their life is over. Cherish you fathers day and tell your grandfather, father, step father, or any fatherly figure in you life that you love them and let them know you are thankful to have them in your life.**

 **Have a great father's day!**

 **Love, Purplelittleninja.**


End file.
